


Бесконечные конечности

by Jillian613



Series: Бесконечные конечности [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian613/pseuds/Jillian613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я пытался. Пытался убедить себя в том, что даэдрический князь знаний польстился на эльфийскую красоту, что его притягивала сила, которой меня благословил Акатош, что все дело было в моем высоком происхождении, но в тоже время я знал, что старым Морой движет лишь его неуемное любопытство. Ведь у создания, которое принимает облик отвратительной бездны, должны быть весьма эксцентричные взгляды на красоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечные конечности

Возможно, это лишь еще одно доказательство того, что я теряю все остатки здравого смысла, но ни одно место в Нирне не может сравнится с этим миром. Что может быть более успокаивающим для ученого, одна половина жизни которого прошла в библиотеках, а вторая - в двемерских руинах и древних курганах, чем место, где стены были созданы из книг, где знания витали в воздухе... Да здесь даже монстры после смерти превращаются в груды книг, Ситис меня побери! 

Апокриф. Ох, я готов проводить здесь целые дни, недели, года... Если бы не семья и гильдии, которые пропадут без своего любимого главы, я бы уже давно обустроил себе здесь койку. Даже в Арканеуме я никогда не пребывал в подобном расположении духа. Что может быть великолепнее бесконечной библиотеки? Боюсь лишь, что стоит мне отдаться этой своей страсти, Скайрим без меня сожрут драконы. Поэтому я ценю каждую минуту, проведенную в Апокрифе, впитывая каждое слово из древних, давно забытых фолиантов, изучая магические свитки, еще больше совершенствуя свое мастерство мага.

Хозяин этого места еще более загадочен, чем его царство. Владыка знаний, Садовник людей, Страж невидимого... Каждый раз, встречаясь со своим принцем, я трепещу перед его ликом. И не потому, что облик моего господина может привести в ужас простых смертных. Я все еще помню, как открыл Огма Инфиниум, и то, как знания и опыт, которыми пропитаны страницы этой книги, буквально наполнили меня. 

Проблема Мирака была в том, что он был нордом, просто человеком. Он не желал знаний, но власти и поэтому не сумел по достоинству оценить дары Владыки. Что взять с представителя низшей расы. Лишь альтмер способен понять истинную ценность знания.

\- Мой воин вновь приходит ко мне. Какие тайны твой разум желает постичь на этот раз, дитя? - услышал я голос, что словно пронизывал до самых костей. Я подскочил, оборачиваясь, и стопки книг упали с моих колен на пол.

\- Любые знания полезны, мой принц. Я понял это благодаря вам, - пролепетал я, облизывая пересохшие губы и переводя дыхание.

Демон знаний Херма-Мора пронизывал меня множеством глаз, а я, самый могущественный Драконорожденный, стоял перед своим повелителем, подобно провинившемуся ребенку. Никак не пойму, действительно ли даэдра волнует благополучие его любимчика или же это все игра и я в итоге буду также выброшен по ненадобности, как и Мирак.

\- Тебе не стоит об этом волноваться, - от бесформенной сферы со следящими, казалось бы, в одночасье за всем миром глазами вновь прозвучал глубокий, щекочущий нервы голос. О, великие боги, ни Шеогорат, ни Меридия, ни даже Ноктюрнал своим присутствием не вызывали во мне такого дикого волнения и чувства того, что меня читают, как открытую книгу. - До тех пор, пока ты верен мне, мой юный чемпион, я буду оберегать тебя и мы будем творить чудеса вместе. Твой пытливый ум удовлетворен, маг?

\- Вполне, повелитель, - ответил я, не отводя взгляда от множества конечностей моего господина, что воспроизводили в воздухе замысловатый узор.

\- Знания за знания. Ответы за ответы. Твое появление сегодня в моем плане как нельзя кстати, мой верный эльф.

\- Только скажите, владыка, и я отправлюсь куда угодно и добуду для вас ответ на любую тайну.

\- Твое рвение служить мне заслуживает похвалы, Довакин. Но сегодня ты сам послужишь мне ответом. 

Не уверен сколько жутких картин родило мое чересчур богатое воображение в этот миг. В памяти тут же всплыли жуткие пыточные двемеров и книга "Физическая природа вервольфов". А что если моего господина волнует то, как обустроены изнутри альтмеры-оборотни? Когда бессчетные щупальца Хермеуса Моры обвили мои руки и ноги и подвесили меня в воздухе, невольно вспомнились последние минуты жизни Мирака. 

\- Чем я разгневал вас, мой принц?

\- Ты не доверяешь мне, смертный? Ты откажешь своему господину?

\- Я не понимаю, - договорить мне не было позволено. Конечности даэдра сильнее сжали меня в своих объятиях, одно из щупалец оказалось в моем рту, проникая до самого горла, заставляя закатить глаза и хранить молчание, напоминая о моей ничтожности в сравнении с божеством.

\- Мысли моего прежнего слуги обращались лишь к увеличению его могущества, - зазвучал вновь голос демона, не знаю к ужасу или к изумлению я обнаружил, что его холодные влажные щупальца проникают под мою мантию, касаясь обнаженной кожи. - Аранион... Твое имя означает "Сын Короля", но ты не желаешь власти. Страсть и плотские утехи занимают твои мысли также часто, как и вопросы мироздания. Я хочу понять, почему для смертных так важен этот примитивный животный акт, что они отдают ему такое значение.

От одной лишь мысли о том, что Хермеус Мора от нечего делать проникал в мое сознание и изучал мою, не буду скрывать, вполне не скучную интимную жизнь, меня бросило в краску. Демон разжал щупальца и я неуклюже грохнулся на твердый каменный пол, устеленный толстыми томами и пожелтевшими пергаментами, и закашлялся, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

\- Сними свои одеяния, Драконорожденный.

Я далеко не раз слышал подобное. В более изящной форме от Анкано, более нежно - от Айкантара, более грубо - от нордских пьяниц. Фейсендил же предпочитал сам избавлять меня от одежд. 

Я не мог перечить принцу даэдра, поэтому раздевался, но не так, как делал это перед своими любовниками. Внутри меня все похолодело, движения были нервными, резкими. Через несколько минут путания в ткани, моя роба архимага лежала на полу, а я стоял перед Херма-Морой полностью обнаженный, гордо подняв голову, как это должно достойному сыну Алинора, в то время, как внутри меня все сжалось. 

А демон тем временем удовлетворял свое любопытство. Его щупальца изучали мое тело, касались интимных мест, множество глаз рассматривали меня одновременно со всех сторон.

\- Я приказал тебе снять с себя все, - с этими словами кожаная лента, связывающая мои волосы, была разорвана и черные пряди, что за последние несколько лет отрасли почти до талии, рассыпались по спине и плечам.

\- Прошу простить меня, повелитель, я забыл...

\- Ты не забывал делать это для своего талморского коллеги.

Я пытался. Пытался убедить себя в том, что даэдрический князь знаний польстился на эльфийскую красоту, что его притягивала сила, которой меня благословил Акатош, что все дело было в моем высоком происхождении, но в тоже время я знал, что старым Морой движет лишь его неуемное любопытство. Ведь у создания, которое принимает облик отвратительной бездны, должны быть весьма эксцентричные взгляды на красоту. 

Я терпел липкие прикосновения, повторяя про себя, что я офицер имперского легиона и мне приходилось выносить вещи и похуже. Видит Ауриэль, будь на месте моего принца беспечный Сангвин, князь разгула, это был бы весьма интересный опыт, но когда тебя собирается отыметь бесформенное нечто с множеством щупалец, сложно сохранять спокойствие. Когда одна из конечностей демона проскользнула меж моих ягодиц и коснулась ануса, я не выдержал и отшатнулся в сторону, неловко теряя равновесие и падая навзничь.

\- Ты боишься, Довакин?

Первым порывом было закричать: "Нет, я великий Драконорожденный! Я ничего не боюсь!" Но, к собственному стыду, должен признать, мне было страшно, да и глупо было бы лукавить перед тем, кто видит тебя насквозь, поэтому я лишь кивнул в ответ.

\- Мой облик внушает страх даже тебе, Аранион, тому, кого я назвал своей дланью?

Я вновь кивнул, пряча лицо за длинными волосами и отводя взгляд. Затем вновь было прикосновение, на этот раз не отвратительное касание клешни, а теплой гладкой кожи. 

Длинные богатые одеяния в черно-зеленых тонах; высокий, даже по меркам моего народа, рост; великолепное телосложение; бледная кожа; волосы, подобны моим - черные и длинные, собранные в сложно-сплетенные косы, что открывали пару изящных остроконечных ушей; лишенное возраста лицо, красивее которого я никогда не видел, и глаза... Достаточно было взглянуть в эти глаза, бездонные и черные, как воды Апокрифа, чтобы понять, кто передо мной стоит.

\- Тебе стоит поскорее приходить в себя, Аранион. Вздумаешь бежать - кончишь также, как и твой предшественник. Приступай, - прежде, чем я успел откинуть комментарий, касательно нового облика моего господина, как его рука жестом, который тут же напомнил мне об Анкано, зарылась в мою шевелюру и прижала мое лицо к мужскому паху.

Под роскошными одеяниями Хермеуса Моры я, вопреки собственным ожиданиям, клубка шипящих змей вместо члена не обнаружил. Это было превосходное, лишенное изъянов, тело с внушительным мужским достоинством, которое завораживало скульптурным совершенством форм. Даже любопытно в какой книге даэдра подсмотрел этот облик.

***

Я стоял на коленях перед своим повелителем. Рука эльфа, который в действительности не был эльфом, сжимала на моем затылке волосы в кулак, практически силой заставляя меня брать в рот его орган. Я не сопротивлялся и, расслабив челюсти и горло, полностью заглатывал не маленьких размеров член, подчиняясь молчаливому требованию демона и демонстрируя полную покорность. Когда горячая плоть внезапно для меня покинула мой рот и я вновь был грубо брошен на пол, альтмерская гордость в конце концов забурлила от возмущения и унижения. Любой человек или эльф уже лежал бы в луже собственной крови, позволь они себе подобное, но демон лишь продолжал с любопытством изучать меня. Стараясь сохранять безучастное выражение лица (благо, нас, альтмеров, этому учат с пеленок), я, не вставая, принял расслабленную вальяжную позу, бесстыдно разводя длинные ноги в стороны.

\- Вот молодец, - молвил демон, опускаясь рядом со мной. Его руки путешествовали по моему телу, изучая каждый его дюйм, глаза следили за каждым мускулом на моем лице. В этот момент Хермеус Мора мне напоминал двемероведа, в распоряжение которого попал паровой центурион. 

Ладони демона ласкали, сжимали до синяков, царапали до крови мою кожу, методично касаясь каждой ее клеточки. Пальцы второй руки моего господина тем временем трахали меня в рот, заставляя их облизывать. Когда ладонь эльфа с черными глазами легла на мой собственный давно требующий внимания член, я не сдержал стон. 

\- Сделай так еще раз, - глаза Моры горели азартом, когда он с еще большей силой сжал в руке мою плоть.

Когда демон был удовлетворен, я был резко перевернут на живот и касания возобновились. Ладони развели в стороны мои ягодицы и вездесущие пальцы даэдра наконец-то проникли внутрь, вырывая из горла очередной стон.

Есть вещи, которые альтмер может получить лишь от другого альтмера. Люди винят нас в излишней гордости, но им, в результате их несовершенства, не дано понять эльфов. Пока люди трахаются, подобно злокрысам, мы, альтмеры, занимаемся любовью. Но теперь и я, чистокровный мер, обнаружил себя стоящим на четвереньках, покрытым принцем даэдра. Он вошел без предупреждения, резко и до конца. Этого следовало ожидать. Разве книгу необходимо предупреждать о том, что собираешься перевернуть страницу? 

Движения Хермеуса Моры были методичны и точны, как учебники школы колдовства. Его ухоженные ногти впивались в мои бедра, а член на всю длину вдалбливался в меня мощными толчками, заставляя терять равновесие, в кровь ломая ногти о каменный пол, и кричать, как кабацкая шлюха, которую имеют одновременно три Брата Бури.

***

\- Ты отдаешь предпочтение дару Мерунеса Дагона, перед дарами своего покровителя, мой чемпион? - голос Херма-Моры вырвал меня из цепких объятий сна.

Я лежал на груде книг и манускриптов, что в данный момент заменяли мне постель, и устало глядел на своего владыку, все еще радовавшего глаз прекрасной эльфийской личиной. Я потерял сознание еще до того, как даэдрический князь неведомого наигрался со мной. Проснувшись, я обнаружил себя ровно в таком состоянии, в каком пребываю сейчас: перепачканного в своем и чужом семени, с огромными багровыми синяками на запястьях и еще множеством других следов на теле. Что ж, пока все эти доказательства не исчезнут вход в Маркарт и Вайтран мне заказан: не доведи Ауриэль их заметят близнецы, Айкантар или Ондолемар.

Хермеус Мора, удовлетворив свое любопытство, теперь с новым рвением изучал мое излюбленное оружие - Бритву Мерунеса, подаренную мне самим Владыкой разрушения.

\- Вы же знаете, милорд, что я не разлучаюсь с вашими дарами. Эти знания навечно выжжены в моем сознании.

\- Ты знаешь, о каких дарах идет речь, маг. Ты сам снял их с тела Мирака.

\- Эти меч, посох и мантию вы преподнесли первому Драконорожденному, последнему они не к лицу.

Не говоря уже о том, что меня в дрожь бросает от одного вида шевелящегося меча с глазом.

Хозяин Апокрифа наконец перевел сосредоточенный взгляд эбонитовых глаз на меня и, спрятав клинок, способный одним ударом сразить дракона, в ножны, коснулся моих волос. Он изучал их так, как алхимики изучают ингредиенты перед тем, как начать варить из них зелье. 

Я усмехнулся сам про себя. Готов поспорить, что этот ублюдок даже пока находился во мне, высчитывал степень собственного удовольствия в формулах.


End file.
